She Didn't have Time
by ninja-chick-yuki
Summary: Song fic. BeastboyxRaven pairing. Hints of StarxRobin. Yay for bordum. R


A/N: Friends, family, admirers, the-monkey-in-the-back-of-the-room-flinging-poo-at-me, I guess I want to start by saying, I'm really really sorry. We sent my computer in to be fixed and when it came back, we found out the hacks at the story re-formated the hard-drive. So, I'm afraid, You'll have to wait a while for the next chapter in "The Trouble with Love". Thank you all for being so patient with me. I really don't deserve it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Rorek. Rorek, wait!"

A young girl struggled to follow the blond man. She was a fairly pretty girl, with light skin and black hair. In her haste to keep up with him, she tripped over the threshold of the door and fell painfully to her knees.

Almost desperately, she grabbed the hem of the man called Rorek's coat. He stopped, sighed, then turned around. Carefully he helped her to her feet.

"Rachel..." the girl cut him off.

"You can't leave, I need you to stay and help me! I can't do something like this on my own! I know nothing about raising a child!"

"Rachel, you and I both know that I can't help you. You're too good for me." he ruffled her hair gently "Good luck, kid. You'll need it."

He turned around and walked away. He didn't even pause, hearing his own child's high pitched scream.

Rachel rushed back into the house.

"Sh... Sh... It's okay... Yeah... Mommy's still here... Mommy won't leave you..." She cooed softly as she picked up the baby and rocked her gently in her arms...

_He said goodbye from the edge of the porch  
like she'd been some casual friend  
he said "your better off with out me  
I'm not what you need"  
like her momma had said about him  
he started the car  
pulled out of the drive  
didn't waste any time lookin' back  
she watched him go  
thinkin' even a stranger  
would show more compassion than that_

_she could've cried but she didn't have time  
she had a baby to feed  
a pink blanket to find  
to rock their little one to sleep  
she could've laid in bed for hours  
giving misery the power  
but she didn't have time..._

"Mommy!"

Rachel was almost knocked off her feet as her daughter ran and latched herself to Rachel's legs.

"Chantel! Sweet heart, you're going to make me spill the groceries."

Chantel giggled and ran off, into the other room. Rachel looked after her with a smile and brushed her hair out of her dark eyes, than set the groceries down on the counter.

"Hello, Rachel. How was work?"

The young mother looked up to see Kori, Chantel's baby sitter, walk in to the room. Kori and Rachel had been friends since junior high and Rachel had been beyond relieved when Kori had offered to baby-sit for her.

"It was horrible! Lord... Some time's I wish Old-man Wilson would just drop dead." she leaned against the counter "How was Chantel? Did she take a nap for you?"

"She was wonderful. We played at the park this morning, than we came home, ate lunch and took a nap. She's been drawing since she woke up."

"Is Richard back yet?"

"Yeah. He got back last night. Brought a friend with him. Victor Stone. Remember him?"

"Of course I remember Vic. He isn't exactly someone easy to forget about." Rachel began unpacking groceries. Kori helped her shelf them.

"Did you know he's single?" Kori said, pointedly. Rachel pretended not to notice.

"Is he now?"

Kori sighed and shook her head, exasperated.

"Rachel, You've gotta get out the house! Maybe you could meet someone. When's the last time you went somewhere other than Chelly's classes, work, or the groceries store?"

"Kor, you know how busy I am. I have a five-year old to feed. And she's got all that other stuff..."

_she got a sitter, she got a job  
'cause she had a promise to keep  
her day was a factory and evening survival  
at night was exhaustion and sleep  
sometimes she felt life was passing her by  
and watching was all she could do  
her friends said "you gotta get outta the house  
and maybe you'll meet someone new"_

_she could've tried  
but she didn't have time  
she had a five year old to feed  
she had ballet class, piano lessons  
and t-ball little league  
she could've laid awake for hours  
giving lonely nights the power  
but she didn't have the time  
_

"I so do **not** have time for this!" Rachel growled angrily.

She kicked her car in frustration, then looked frantically around the parking lot.

"Excuse me, ma'am? Could you... Sir? Do you think you... Excuse me, I need..."

After about ten minutes of this she walked back to her useless car.

"Dammit!" She swore, giving the car another kick...

_not time where would she find the time  
to trust a man again  
not time for that flat tire  
in a crowded parking lot and then..._

"Here, can I help you with that?"

Rachel turned around quickly. A young man, about the same age as her, had tapped her on the shoulder. His blond hair was dyed green, and his blue eyes twinkled at her.

"Flat tire?" he asked.

"Uh... yeah. Um... front, drivers side." She said, pointing to the flat. He peered at it for a moment, then nodded.

"I got a spare in my truck. I think it should fit. Uh, I'm Garfield, by the way. Gar Logan."

"Rachel Roth..."

_not time but yes have coffee with the man  
that got her tire fixed  
she was thinking gosh he's handsome  
when he asked..._

"Do you have kids?"

Rachel was slightly taken aback. Unsure of what to say she took a sip of her coffee before answering.

_she could've lied  
but she didn't have time  
all she said was..._

"_S_he's five" she shrugged.

_he said..._

I saw the car seat. I love kids. Does she have your eyes?"

_and they sat and talked for hours  
giving destiny it's power  
she could've been afraid  
to fall in love that night  
but she didn't have time_

_One Year Later _

"Chantel. Come here... look at your new baby brother."

"Look Daddy! He's got blond hair and blue eyes! Just like you!"

"Most babies have blond hair, kiddo."

"Are you gonna color on it with green, like yours?"

"I don't think mommy would approve of that."

"What's his name daddy?"

"We gave him my middle name, mommy's maiden name, and your last name." Garfield smiled at his daughter "His name's Mark Roth Logan."

* * *

A/N: Well, that wasn't so bad, was it? ducks under her desk as people start throwing things at her Okay, okay! I'll work on my other story! Just stop throwing things! I'm allergic to pain!

Keep flame's to a minimum okay. This is my first song fic, so... yeah. Just a reminder, if you flame, flame the story, not the pairing.

Yuki-chan


End file.
